Live and Let Live
by Silk Weaver
Summary: Some people just don't understand each other no matter how hard they try. Drabble. Yuffie and Vincent. Not a pairing


Author's Note: No, this isn't written as a pairing. None of the drabbles are. But even without being a pairing, the dynamic between these two is fun to try and figure out. They act like they're brother and sister sometimes, and I think it's awesome. I might try something like this with Marlene and Denzel later on, actually.

Also, a quick appearance by moogle-man! Or Reeve, whatever. Having Cait Sith didn't really do his reputation any good, the poor man.

* * *

**Live and Let Live**

Yuffie and Vincent

"City Morgue! You kill 'em, we chill 'em!"

Reeve Tuesti nearly dropped his phone in surprise. "Yuffie?" he asked cautiously, "Isn't this Vincent's phone? Why are you answering Vincent's phone?"

The young ninja was unperturbed. "Hi, moogle-man!" she greeted cheerfully, using her nickname for the W.R.O executive. It never failed to annoy him, though he did his best not to show it. So he had only been a part of the team by using an automated cat on top of a toy moogle. The moogle was long gone! He only used the cat model, Cait Sith, and that was because it was useful. "I'm just making some improvements to Vinny's phone. Don't mind me! I'll give him your orders."

Reeve was caught somewhere between amusement and annoyance at the girl's daring. Unable to settle on one, he finally asked, "does Vincent know about these improvements?" He should expect these things from Yuffie by now, but they always seemed to take him by surprise. There was that Materia prank that she had pulled at Seventh Heaven, for goodness's sake (even if Denzel had apparently helped her with it).

"Maaaaybe," Yuffie replied impishly. She ignored Reeve's exasperated sigh and continued talking. "It's not like he'll miss it- he never uses his phone unless someone calls him. Besides, it looks totally dull. I'm just going to make a few quick changes, and I'll slip it back before he even notices that it's gone! It'll be fine."

"He's going to be very annoyed when he finds out," Reeve pointed out. "You know that Vincent hates people poking around in his things. You're only going to stir up trouble by doing this." The executive had been through this conversation with Yuffie many times before, and she had never listened, but he wasn't going to stop arguing with her about it. He couldn't have the two of them at odds with each other when he so often needed them to work together. "Really, Yuffie. You need to stop trying to get on his nerves."

The ninja's voice had a petulant tone to it when she spoke. "He needs to live a little! He's just so _boring!_ There was no point in coming out of that stupid coffin if he's just gonna act like he's still in it. Honestly, he's such a stiff! He needs a little excitement in his life. I'm just giving it to him."

_As if fighting Deepground isn't enough,_ Reeve thought wonderingly, shaking his head at Yuffie's seemingly inexhaustible energy. He was fully expecting the ninja to continue her rant, but was instead greeted by silence from the other end of the line. "Yuffie?" he asked curiously. The girl apparently had her hand over the phone's mouthpiece, because the next thing he heard sounded muffled and somewhat distant.

"Yuffie." It was Vincent. No wonder the girl hadn't continued speaking, "My phone," he said, making more a demand than a request. Reeve was very, very glad that he wasn't in the room with either of them.

There was a nervous giggle from Yuffie. "Sorry, gotta go, moogle-man! Talk to you later."

* * *

Yuffie snapped the phone shut and kept hold of it, eying the gunman carefully. It was hard to tell if he was just annoyed, or outright angry. Yuffie was only glad that she couldn't see any signs of transforming into one of his demons. That was often the only way to tell his mood, but it never ended well.

"Hey Vinnie!" she said cheerfully, as if she had not just been caught red-handed. "You need to stop losing your things. I found your phone! I was looking for you, but Reeve called, and I figured it would be better to pick it up. If I didn't, he would think something had happened to you, right? And moogle-man's already stressed out enough. I should really slip him some sleeping pills sometime or other."

Vincent simply raised an eyebrow and kept his good hand out for the PHS. He hadn't moved from the doorway he was leaning in and was staring casually at Yuffie, who was perched on a pile of crates. The silence in the room stretched on until it was getting awkward, and Yuffie could no longer stand the force of Vincent's gaze.

"You were listening in on my conversation with Reeve, weren't you?" she accused, lobbing the phone in Vincent's general direction. He caught it neatly. "You were!" she exclaimed, looking for a moment like she wanted to run away. But then she got to her feet and put her hands on her hips, looking determined. "It's true, you know! You're always moping around and being all depressed! You never do anything because you want to; you only do things because they need to be done. You avoid the rest of us, and you never have fun when we manage to drag you to AVALANCHE's get-togethers! You just sit in a corner and sulk!" She stalked up to Vincent and thumped her fist into his chest. "You're not dead, so stop acting like it!"

Vincent stared down at Yuffie with a neutral expression, and then took a step back so that she was no longer touching him. "Do not touch my things, Yuffie," he said in his usual monotone. He ignored Yuufie's strangling gestures and turned to leave the docking bay where the ninja had been hiding. Without turning back, he paused in the doorway and said, "Not everyone can go through life with the same enthusiasm you do, Miss Kisaragi, but that does not mean that they do not live." Then, with a flip of his cloak, he left.

Yuffie stared after him for a moment, and then made a sound of frustration. "Gawd, why does he always _do_ that?!" she muttered into the air. "Can't he do anything like a normal person?"


End file.
